


会飞的朋友和会瞬间移动的朋友

by Tremella



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: Apocalypse
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 07:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19291387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tremella/pseuds/Tremella
Summary: 搬旧文。在天启事件之后，查尔斯给了Kurt一个新任务，他要去寻找那个长翅膀的家伙。





	会飞的朋友和会瞬间移动的朋友

Kurt觉得自己还是比较适合做“寻人”这种差事。他虽然不觉得自己擅长追踪，但是他至少可以迅速移动到某个位置。  
他现在回到了开罗，他们前一个星期前战斗的地方。他独自一人。其他人各忙各的，大战过后百废待兴，学校需要重建，与政府的关系需要修复。但是在百忙之中教授还是给他传达了一条消息：“你的朋友，那个长着翅膀的，还没有死，我能感知到他。如果你愿意，可以把他带来学校。”  
“不，他不是我的朋友。”他第一个念头就是这个，不过马上就觉得自己这样想未免太残酷，他只是暂时走上了歧途。  
教授的声音又在脑子里响起来了：“变种人都是我们的朋友。”  
“好的，教授，我去把他带回来，他应该受了很重的伤，他需要来到这里。”Kurt在脑子中这样回答着，“您能定位到他的位置吗？”  
“很抱歉，Kurt，脑波仪还没修好，以我现在的能力只能告诉你他现在还在开罗附近。他的伤还好，甚至恢复得已经能够飞了，看来他的自愈能力不错。你需要自己找到他。”  
“好，教授。”Kurt之后就化作一团青烟消失了。  
开罗现在是半夜。他回忆着最后有印象的那间清真寺，瞬移到了附近。周围一片寂静，这也好，没有人会看到一个魔鬼般的家伙突然出现。这一带还是废墟，不知道人类什么时候才能把这些重新建好。  
他有些后悔如此草率地答应了教授，同意自己一个人来这里寻找那个天使。他甚至想瞬移回去，向教授询问更具体的信息，或者干脆说自己一个人做不到——但这实在是太软弱了，不是吗，就像他原来一样。但是他已经经历了一场真的战斗了，这点困难算不了什么。  
他抹黑在废墟中捡了一些袍子，把自己全身都裹起来，然后蜷缩在一个墙角试图睡一觉等到天亮。他要小心行事，不希望他的蓝皮肤被这里的人看到。

天亮了之后他试图寻找那长翅膀的家伙从飞机上坠落的地方。他不知道自己该怎样称呼对方。天使？但是他和自己以前听说的天使那么不一样，两次遇到对方都是在和自己打个没完，并且也也不知道他的名字。不如就暂且在脑子中称呼他带翅膀的家伙。  
他找到了坠毁飞机的残骸，这片地方也没有被清理，只是那机械的部分零件被居民拆走了。废墟上有不少人还在挑挑拣拣。  
他爬上这个垃圾堆，把自己伪装成也是来捡东西的平民。他找到一根钢筋，拨弄着眼前的东西。他发现了一些血迹。从曾经是驾驶舱的位置，似乎有躯体拖动的痕迹，然后是好多簇羽毛状的金属，被巨大的外力弄得像刨花似的卷在了一起。  
长翅膀的家伙离开了这里。他试图沿着血迹的移动方向寻找，但是断断续续的，他的速度很慢。他想这家伙看起来受伤挺重，不会走得太远。

在穆斯林国家找到酒精不是个特别容易的事情，还好开罗是个曾有大量旅游者的国际都市。Warren从飞机残骸中爬出来以后，就在为外国人开的一个酒馆的废墟中躲了起来。他用烈酒清洗伤口，麻醉神经。他拔掉被砸弯的金属羽毛，这东西是有再生能力的，但是没有了天启的法力，他只能长出以前那样的普通羽毛，并且过程十分漫长而令人烦躁。他保留着尚完好的其他金属羽毛，作为御敌之用——他这个状态还无法起飞逃跑，更不能肉搏，他只能寄希望于这点东西能够吓跑不速之客。  
还好在他等待伤愈和羽毛重新长好的这段时间中，并没有人来打扰他。  
在疼痛和惊恐稍微散去一点之后，他突然意识到，自己即使恢复了身体的健康，也没有什么地方可以去。他显然无法在这个北非城市呆下去。他或许可以回到欧洲，回到柏林。他熟悉那里。当然不会再去打地下擂台，不过可以找找卡利班（希望他还没死）说些好话，问问他有什么自己可以做的差事……  
但是这又能怎样呢？这一段时间他见到了太多强大的变种人，与他们相比自己的变种能力简直一无是处，甚至连那个蓝皮肤的瞬移家伙都打不过。他想着这个家伙，若是不遇到他，自己说不定还在地下搏击场继续当擂主呢，哪有之后的一系列倒霉事。那里虽然残酷，虽然是在被人类所奴役着与自己的同类做无谓的战斗，如同动物一般——但是至少有酒有肉，还有人为你喝彩。他不记得，在第一次参加地下搏击之前，最后一次获得喝彩是什么时候。

Warren在第五天的夜晚，从酒馆废墟中钻了出来。他觉得他羽毛已经长出来一部分了，可以负担短距离的飞行。他无法直接横跨地中海，以他目前的状况，他决定沿着海岸线，向东，再向北，向西——回到欧洲大陆。他不知道总行程需要花费多久。他思忖着，是等伤再好一些，一次性飞得更远一点比较安全呢，还是现在就开始，一点点地转移。他最后选择了后者。  
他站直了身子，扑腾了一下翅膀，感觉到了疼痛。但是还可以忍受。天启的力量退去之后他还没有飞行过，他已经不适应自己的身体是如此沉重的状态。  
他没有地图，只知道往北面走是海。他决定就这么试着飞，飞到筋疲力竭就下来休息。  
第一夜他只飞了两个小时，到达了三十公里外的一个小镇。他对自己的速度很不满意，但是也没有办法。他砸了一间商店偷了点食物，躲到了一间破房子里准备过他下一个白天。

当Kurt找到Warren曾经藏身的那个酒馆废墟的时候，Warren已经移动到了海岸线。他无法描述自己终于看到港口的灯光时的激动心情，此时他已筋疲力竭。  
Kurt通过酒瓶子和血迹以及更多的金属羽毛判断出Warren曾经在此养伤，并且已经离开三四天了。似乎没有什么挣扎的痕迹，那么说他是自己离开的，那伤应该是没有什么大碍了。  
Kurt得出这个结论之后，第一反应就是瞬移回了学校。他又一次完全忽略了时差，大宅里所有人都在熟睡。他只得回到自己的房间，等待天亮向教授汇报。

“嗯，你做得不错。”教授赞许地对他说。“我无法定位他的位置——似乎他往东北方向去了。”查尔斯闭着眼睛，试图不借助脑波仪的增幅找到Warren。单纯感知到他还相对容易，因为他与查尔斯有过一些接触，查尔斯记得他的频率。“我看到了海岸线——我明白了，他是想沿着海岸回到欧洲，这可怜的孩子。”  
查尔斯将Warren看到的海岸线传给Kurt。但是模糊得如同一张水洗过的照片。“我无法通过这个瞬移到这里。”Kurt表示。  
“那么就使用正常的交通工具试一试？另外，脑波仪修好之后我会第一时间通知你。”  
Kurt没有问教授，为什么不等到那个高级机器修好之后能够精确定位了再把他派出去。他想，教授肯定有自己的想法。

Kurt瞬移回到了开罗。教授给了他一些美元，他在这边找地方换成了当地的货币，然后坐着巴士往北到达了海边。他躲在袍子里，羡慕着魔形女可以随意变形的能力。  
两天过后，他决定放弃这样漫无目的的寻找方式。他看了看地图，决定直接到特拉维夫歇脚。  
他做出这个决定之后，又回去找了一趟教授。查尔斯没有责怪他打断了大家上课——是的，现在学校已经开始上课了。他说，特拉维夫和海法这两座城市，他都曾在那里呆过一阵。在特拉维夫可以在汽车总站附近的一个酒馆里找到马赫曼先生——希望他还活着——他是个变种人。查尔斯顿了顿又继续说，大概就相当于特拉维夫的卡利班那样的人物。他或许也能帮助你。  
查尔斯想到，自己这些年来把精力全部投在了学校上，和世界其他地方的变种人几乎没有交流，以前的关系也都失掉了。这一次如果他的信息得到得更早的话，不仅可以早一点帮助到艾瑞克，甚至连天启的觉醒也可以事先阻止。他叹了口气。

Kurt在酒馆中找到了马赫曼先生。他对这个矮胖的老头子说，他是查尔斯·泽维尔的学生。那老人笑了起来：“这个小子果然搞了个学校。”Kurt觉得对方确实是可以信赖的人，便把自己寻找一个受伤变种人的事情和马赫曼先生说了。  
“孩子，你知道我的能力是什么么？我可以看。不是像小查尔斯那样看见你心里想的，而是看见远处的东西，挡住的东西——我都能看到。我在这里监督他们——”他指了指那些打牌的人们，“有没有人出老千。给我讲讲你的朋友长什么样子，我能帮你看到他。”  
“他不是我的朋友。不……我的意思是，我们并不熟识。”Kurt说道。“很感谢您能帮助我。他长得……他长得像个天使，呃，我的意思是他有翅膀，能飞。对，他的变种能力就是有翅膀能飞。”

Warren在五天之后来到了特拉维夫，这座白色的城市。他还是躲藏在市郊的废弃房屋中。令他还比较满意的是，现在可以连续飞行将近四个小时了，并且一路上没有遇到危险，不管是来自于人类还是变种人的。

“说起来我似乎认识一个人，与你有相同的能力——是的，还有这样的尾巴。”马赫曼对Kurt说道，他刚刚询问了这小家伙的变种能力。  
“哦……我从未见过与我有同样……同样能力的人，”他犹豫了一下，才没有把能力说成“诅咒”之类的词汇，教授纠正他许多次了，“我以为，每个能力只会出现在一个人身上……”  
“这确实很少见。”马赫曼沉思着。“你的父母是变种人吗？”  
“不……我的意思是，我不知道，我由我的养父母带大，呃，直到十三岁，就是……就是我开始变成这样的时候。我没见过我的亲生父母。”  
事实上，Kurt不太愿意回想起那些旧事。他的尾巴是先出现的特征，当他还没来得及决定是趁养父母不注意，忍痛用刀剁下那东西呢还是怎样，他的皮肤就也变蓝了，然后是手、脚和耳朵的形状。他总不成把全身的皮都割下来。  
当他在厕所的镜子里看到自己全变成蓝色的脸上出现邪恶的花纹时，他吓得不行，然后发现自己到了卧室。他这才知道自己可以瞬间移动。  
他不知道，如果自己的生父母在身边，他还会那么急于逃离这个地方么。他设想着自己的生父母是人类或者变种人时的可能性——如果他们也是变种人的话，他或许就会有很不一样的经历——  
“嘿，小子，我看到他了。金发的小孩，有翅膀。我来告诉你他在哪儿。”马赫曼先生冲着Kurt嚷道。

Kurt按着马赫曼先生画的地图，乘坐人类的交通工具到达了Warren藏身的地方。Kurt觉得在这种时候，自己的瞬间移动能力实在没什么用处。他只有亲眼见过的地方才能实现远程移动。他不知道，如果通过照片或者教授脑内影像转播看到的样子，再加上确切的地理坐标，他可否做到远程移动到一个他没去过的地方。  
他以前从没想过这些，从没想过自己能力的可能性和极限，确切说，除了逃跑之外还能拿它做什么——因为他之前的生活重点似乎只有躲藏和逃跑。但是从他被魔形女救出地下擂台，来到教授的大宅，又误打误撞坐上了史崔克的飞机之后，他就开始希望自己的能力能够更强一些，更有用一些。魔形女说过，教授以前曾经搞过什么“X战警”，训练年轻的变种人，叫他们能够更好的利用这些能力。而当他在校园里度过短暂的几天时，他只看到了一群无忧无虑的孩子，战斗与他们毫不相干，他们只会使用自己的能力去玩耍。他不知道，天启一役之后，教授会不会愿意重新组建X战警，如果这样的话，他愿意加入其中。

Warren这几天只摄取必要的酒精量，为了入睡。他不能把自己弄迷糊，他需要保持警惕。  
所以当有人敲这栋破房子摇摇欲坠的门的时候，他警觉地凑到了门边，希望只是别的流浪汉试图寻找落脚处。  
但他从缝隙中看到了会瞬间移动的那个蓝色的家伙站在门口。那家伙居然没有直接进来（并把自己抓走，交给他们那个穿着紫罗兰色毛衣的瘸子首领），而是一脸紧张兮兮地在外面站着，不知是要干什么。  
他躲在门后不作声，但是这家伙没有离开，也没有直接瞬移进来，只是又敲了两次门。他不知道这家伙有什么别的阴谋，但还是喊道：“我看到你了。你要干什么？再打一架还是干脆把我抓到你们的头儿那里去？”  
“呃……我并不是要打架，也不是要抓你去教授那里——”Kurt隔着门说道，“呃不过我是想……我们是希望你能到教授的变种人学院……你可以在那里，呃，安全的养伤。”  
“不，我不需要。”Warren松了一口气。他们看来并不是要把他抓走惩罚。他想了想，又添上了一句，“谢谢。”  
“呃……”Kurt想自己真是个笨蛋，还是不知道这个长翅膀的家伙叫什么，早就该去问教授，但是哪次都忘了。而总不成现在直接问对方的名字。“那样对你有好处，那里很安全，大家在一起，教授很好，呃，你会喜欢的。”  
“我不喜欢和别人在一起。”他停了一下，“也并不想为任何人做任何事。”他补充道。但是他说完了就产生了一种自我矛盾感：他不想为别人做事，但是自己也无法为自己做什么事，无力改变所有糟糕的处境。  
“啊我不知道该怎么说。我觉得我不应该把你直接弄到那里去——”Kurt在外头跺着脚。  
“你可以。我无力反抗。”Warren说道。  
“如果是教授的话他该说什么……你等等我把教授弄过来！”

但当他两分钟之后把教授连轮椅带人都搬过来（还好当时是美国时间傍晚，他找教授花了一分钟，给教授颠三倒四地解释又用了一分钟）的时候，Warren已经离开了。

脑波仪在Kurt把教授送回去的几个小时之后就修好了。Kurt在这几个小时之内无头苍蝇般乱撞，马赫曼先生也很不巧地帮不上忙，他正忙于处理自己酒吧里的一些复杂事务。  
当听到教授的声音安全稳定地出现在自己脑子里之后，Kurt才算是松了口气。  
于是他知道了Warren（他这次至少问了教授这个长翅膀的家伙叫什么）已经在这几个小时内飞到了海法。他询问教授，可否叫他通过Warren所看到的图像和大致的位置坐标，试着移动到那里，然后他补充了一句，自己并没有试过这样做。教授只是在他脑子里叹了口气。  
“你先回来吧。看起来Warren的伤不是很严重了。”教授这么和Kurt说。  
Kurt觉得自己的第一个任务就失败了，他耷拉着尾巴回到了教授的学院。他觉得自己没有必要专门再为教授做一次“任务汇报”，反正教授有什么疑问，直接到他脑子里去看就行了。

Warren沿着海岸线的灯光飞到了海法的市郊。他不是没有设想到会有变种人找上他，但他也没有思考出什么对策，只是想随机应变。于是他现在就随机应变地逃跑了。  
他不知道那个蓝色的家伙说的“学院”是个什么东西，他也不想知道。“重新接受教育”？听起来就无聊而可怕。他再也不想加入任何组织了，特别是在天启一役之后。  
然而在他刚准备休息的时候，脑子中突然出现了一个声音。他曾有过这样的体会，是在天启绑架了那个精神控制者——他也不知道该怎么称呼这个穿着紫罗兰色毛衣坐轮椅的家伙——之后，要求他向全世界宣布他的无聊主张那样，语言直接出现在他的头脑中，以一种平和而令人信服的声音。  
“Warren ，我是查尔斯泽维尔，就是Kurt提到的那个‘学院’的校长——你应该已经见过我。我……”事实上查尔斯也不知道该怎样对Warren说。他并不是没有招募的经验，但这不像他以前招募艾利克斯他们那样，也不像他后来为学校招收学生的经历。他在寻找Warren的时候，无意间瞥见了他的过去，这叫他更加觉得自己应该帮助这个年轻人。他保险起见甚至没有叫他那已经弃用很久的姓氏。  
但是查尔斯不会向对方承认自己知道了他的过去，毕竟窥探隐私不是他的本意。他只是继续说：“你在这里可以实现自己的价值，甚至……”查尔斯寻找着词汇，“帮助别人。”  
Warren不知道自己有什么价值可以去实现，而“帮助别人”这种事情对他来讲更加陌生——之前从来没有人对他提出这样的请求。  
查尔斯感受到了他内心有一定的动摇，正准备继续劝说的时候，Warren似乎又改变了主意，精神变得强硬了起来。他不知道自己是在脑子中跟这个诡异的声音直接对话就好了，还是怎样。他只是就这样喊了出来：“从我的脑子里滚出去，你这个精神控制者。我知道你可以直接控制我叫我无法动弹，然后喊来那个会瞬间移动的家伙把我绑走——我知道你可以——”  
“我并不是精神控制者，确切来讲应该是心灵感应者。虽然我确实可以那么做，但是我不会。”查尔斯解释着，“这有很多不同，我可以感受到你的……这些感觉。”于是Warren内心的迷茫和惶恐突然被放大，他害怕这种感觉，“并且，我们还可以帮助你。”  
“不，我不需要这种帮助。”Warren努力平复自己的心情说道，他之前一直能够自己一个人挺过来，以后也一定是可以的。  
于是，在几秒钟之后，他感到那个声音消失了，在海法的黎明到来之后他又是独自一个人了。

Kurt再次见到Warren是在两个月之后的柏林。  
说实话Kurt对这个大城市没什么印象，毕竟他只是被人从慕尼黑的马戏团“借”来这里去参加那残忍血腥的地下擂台。他那一阵时间没有人身自由，比在慕尼黑的马戏团还要严重的多。他的老板见钱眼开，毫无事先的打听，就把他扔到了那个残忍的地方。上台之前他甚至需要被关在箱子里。那种抑制能力的材料和单纯的幽闭恐惧叫他无力感倍增。  
教授需要来柏林参加一个会议——看起来他确实开始了更多地参与可能在更高层面上对变种人未来有益处的活动——比如游说人类，而不只是去教育年轻的变种人“适应社会”。  
瑞文也在。她没有变成人类的样子，还是蓝的，但是穿上了衣服。有一个同样蓝的同伴叫Kurt感觉好了一点。  
他不知道那家地下擂台是否还在营业，是否还是每天有自愿或者被迫的变种人在那里为人类的肾上腺素自相残杀着。

Warren的羽毛重新变回了原来自然的样子。他留下了几枚金属羽毛作为纪念。为了这个他还着实地犹豫了一下。他不习惯于记录自己的生活——因为也没什么好事值得记下。但是天启一役一次他见识到场面和震撼的比他之前生活中加一起的还要多。  
灵蝶也又回到了卡利班——那个把自己名字挂嘴边的光头身边，如同一个恶狠狠的女保镖，只不过她现在的激光剑与被天启升级过的时候不可同日而语，孱弱得如同破碎的火苗。  
卡利班继续做着自己的生意，为变种人办证，信息买卖，为他们有偿找些工作——通常是人类无法做或者不愿做，以及十分适合某些变种能力的工作。有些人甚至获得了挺不错的活儿，比如某个不怕各种毒素的家伙，被卡利班介绍去一个化工实验室做高危检测员。但是Warren对自己的变种能力的优势还是很迷茫，他除了会飞和比人类力气大、愈合能力快一些之外似乎没什么特别的，而翅膀还很占地方、很显眼。他也没有什么人类的专长，好像还是地下擂台赛比较适合他。  
Warren不想回想他的各种失败，从离开富裕的家庭出走，到流落在欧洲的一系列阴暗角落。卡利班没给他找什么工作，只是把他像灵蝶一样带在身边，没事跑跑腿之类的，像两个漂亮的门面。那个光头似乎觉得，这两位至少是曾经被上古的神选中的家伙（虽然那厮后来失败了），毕竟还是有本事的。  
Warren甚至戒掉了酗酒，当然并不是完全不喝，只是不会把自己搞到烂醉。这叫灵蝶都觉得不可思议。确实，他自己也觉得不可思议，不过他也不知道自己有了这个“进步”之后，又能怎样。

“你那长翅膀的朋友也在这个城市。”教授对Kurt说。这并不奇怪，看起来Warren在这里呆过挺长的时间，Kurt想。  
“您还想把他带回您的学校吗？我觉得他的伤应该已经全好了。”  
查尔斯想了想。他看到过Warren的记忆，知道他的过去。Warren经历过很多不好的事情。Kurt也是，他在心里补充着。不过查尔斯现在搞懂了，“知道”并不能代表什么，或者改变什么，虽然他有强大的共情能力，但是这对当事人并没有非常大的帮助。在最初，他自诩知道艾瑞克的一切，知道他的痛苦和愤怒，但是还是无法改变他，只会叫一切变得更糟。他是心灵感应者，却不是心理医生。他当然也有能力抹掉那些记忆，可是他不会这样去做。查尔斯曾经设想过，如果某个人祈求自己为他“洗脑”，以摆脱不愉快的记忆，他是否会同意给他这么做。他觉得这是需要用半本书来讨论的科学与伦理问题。  
“我们可以再试试。他会是一个不错的战斗力。”查尔斯说道。  
在Kurt从以色列回到X学院之后的一个星期，战斗模拟室也修好了。他与其他四个人作为第一批使用它的学员，在教授、魔形女和野兽的指导下对付一群哨兵机器人。这叫他非常兴奋。事实上，他好久没有对一件事情如此期待——上一次还是他在离家之后，被马戏团的老板看中，邀请他加入其中——那时他才十来岁，马戏团简直是浪漫和奇幻的代名词——虽然之后实际上并不太像他想象的那样，但是至少一段时间内还不算太糟。  
以“战斗力”来说服Warren似乎是个挺好的选择，Kurt心想，那家伙似乎喜欢打架。但他其实也不知道Warren是否真的喜欢打架。他什么也不知道。或许应该问问教授，但他不觉得教授会把别人的过去告诉他。

灵蝶是通过Warren才知道，之前被天启劫走的那个精神控制者（——不，心灵感应者）会来到柏林参加一个基因学会议。消息灵通的卡利班肯定知道，但她没想到，对这些事情向来不理会的Warren，这小子也关注起了这种事情。  
“……事实上，他曾叫我加入他的那什么组织……呃，‘学院’什么的……”Warren这么对灵蝶说。“唔，我当然拒绝了啊，我为什么要去那里？”他停了一下，又说：“话说回来，他有没有派人——估计会是那个瞬间移动的蓝皮肤家伙——来找你？”  
灵蝶翻了个白眼：“他居然邀请了你。”  
“啊，这么说他并没去找你……可能是由于我受了伤，他怕我无法……”Warren说着，他知道那个光头的家伙是好意，但是还是拒绝了。  
“你真是个弱智！”灵蝶又翻了个白眼。  
“嘿，他说的可是学院！那是受教育的地方啊！你看我是该去受教育的吗？”  
灵蝶作势打量了他几下，说了声：“是。”  
“哦操。”Warren觉得自己很想用翅膀扇这女人。  
灵蝶知道Warren是需要“教育”，或者说帮助的。他需要一个领导者，叫他能够找到自己的方向。她曾以为天启是那样的领袖。

Kurt半夜从梦中惊醒了。他觉得可能是一下子听到了太多的德语，叫他重新陷入了回忆中。在梦中他被人围观，被要求做各种把戏，人们还想听他背祷词，这对他来说不困难，但是别人都把这当成一种充满了反差的噱头——魔鬼居然会背圣经——他自顾自地背着，人类却在指指点点地开玩笑。这些跟他以前经历的差不多，之后天启突然出现了，摧毁了那些人类，Warren扑扇着翅膀把他从笼子里弄出来，如同真的天使。但天启又说他意志不坚定，是没用的东西，他们两个都是……他想找机会跟Warren和白头发的女孩子说，天启不是好人，咱们应该去找教授，但是他还没有开始密谋就被天启发现——然后就惊醒了。  
他不觉得这是一个需要惊动教授的噩梦，只是早年的记忆和这一阵的经历掺杂在了一起。但他没想到Warren会是那个救他的人，并且在梦中他是非常想把他和奥罗罗带到教授那边。奥罗罗已经安稳地在教授的大宅学习呢，他还差Warren。

所以他第二天便去找了卡利班。  
Warren不在。那个油滑的光头说，他只是暂时出去了——“你说……加入你们的‘学院’……不过你可知道他曾经干过什么事？或者他的过去？蓝魔鬼。”卡利班问道。  
“我……我不叫蓝魔鬼，我叫Kurt Wagner，呃，或者夜行者——你可以……”  
卡利班摆摆手，继续说：“这小家伙可有着倒霉的过往，这听起来倒是很适合你们的……什么‘学院’。这么说，他跟你真是难兄难弟，只是你还要更怂一点……”  
“呃，什么？”  
卡利班眨了眨没有虹膜的眼睛：“我是说，我可没有收留问题少年的耐心与闲心——他要是愿意离开，我不会挽留——”

Kurt不知道自己是否应该叫卡利班给他讲述Warren的过往生活，来寻找可以拿去说服对方的突破口。他从来不是个口齿伶俐的人。  
不过他只是在卡利班的地下室等着，等着Warren钻进这个阴暗潮湿的地方对卡利班说了声，“搞定了。”Warren并没看到躲在角落阴影中的Kurt，正要直接离开，Kurt突然站了出来：“呃……”，带着犹豫和不知所措的一声。  
Warren皱了皱眉。他知道那个瘸子（现在是个光头瘸子）来到了柏林，但并不知道这个会瞬移的家伙也来了。“有什么事？”他问道，“你们的教授还不死心吗？”他看了一眼卡利班，那家伙不置可否地缩在角落里。他转身就要出去。  
“唔……”Kurt跟了上去，“我的意思是，我知道你不需要来……养伤，你的伤已经全好了，但是我们现在……”他们出了这个地下室，重新来到了人类的社会，Kurt眨了眨眼睛适应阳光，跟上Warren继续说道，“现在重新组成了X战警，你会是一个很不错的战斗力——”Kurt说着自己事先想象的各种理由，然后觉得自己都无法说服自己。  
“不。”Warren干脆地回绝着，他往前走着，翅膀在身后和Kurt圈出了一段距离。

“嚯，你这个家伙又跑到这里来了？你知道我为你赔了多少钱吗？”Kurt记得这声音，这是把他从慕尼黑的马戏团“借走”的地下擂台老板。  
这个人类，他手上拿着可以叫他无法瞬间移动的电击棒，似乎对重新逮到这个家伙很高兴。  
“胆子大了啊，居然没有直接跑掉。”他看了看有在前面的张翅膀的家伙，问道：“这厮是加入了卡利班一伙了？”卡利班的变种人势力不容小觑，若是这蓝魔鬼接受了那家伙的保护，地下擂台也无可奈何。  
Warren摇了摇头：“他和我们没关系。”  
“那好，你看好了他别叫他跑掉！”人类叫嚣道。  
“我不会再回去的！”Kurt从Warren的翅膀后钻出来，“并且我也不会……不会逃跑，我要……”他说得有些没底气，他觉得自己生来就不擅长战斗。在X学院的战斗模拟室他的战绩并不理想，虽然教授总是鼓励，说他已经超越了以前的自己。  
“嚯，这小子跑了一次就有点种了啊！这回你有种就别跑。”在他的招呼声下，一群人类打手围了上来。  
Warren让在一边，他不想参与这个。他有点犹豫，如果Kurt真的有什么危险的话，他是否应该出手相救。

Kurt突然出现在一个打手的身后，圈住那家伙，瞬移到巷子旁的楼顶，把他扔下去。他这样迅速料理了三个人，其他人还不知所以，直到为首的那家伙嚷道：“快用你们的电击棒笨蛋们！”才意识到发生了什么。那些家伙学乖了，把那东西警觉地挥舞在身前身后。这给Kurt的突袭带来了一定的困难，他花了几倍的时间才又抓住机会又如法炮制了两个人，这还在他们没有一哄而上进攻的状态下。  
但是他还是被那东西扫到了，疼痛使他本能想瞬移得越远越好，但是却无法动弹一点，巨大的恐惧和无力也随之袭来。  
“管用了！”人类叫道。他们围上来准备将倒在地上的Kurt绑走。  
“等等——”Warren想上前阻止，但是看起来并不坚定。  
“嘿，你这家伙，不是说他不是卡利班的人吗？！”  
Warren本能地觉得自己不能任由人类们把Kurt抓走，这不仅由于他与自己同是变种人。他曾经想把自己搞得冷酷就会变得强大，但是他从未因此而强大过。他下意识地用翅膀扫开了几个围上去的人。  
“Warren Worthington，别以为我不知道你是谁。”领头的那人说道，“你不知道你老爹花着多大价钱买你的两根鸡翅膀，我们是看在你一直给我们赌场挣了不少钱，才留你一条小命——”  
“那老家伙还活着？叫他喝自己的尿去。”Warren听到这个被他抛弃了近十年的姓氏就一阵晕眩，他用翅膀扇开几个挡路的家伙，揪起那个赌场老板的领子。  
“啊不对，那老家伙的意思是，剁了你的翅膀叫你再回去做他的乖儿子。呵，你这小杂种就又可以当回你的小少爷，感谢我们还来不及呢！”这个人类咧嘴笑着，“但我们也有点不舍得呢。”  
Warren不能想象自己的“家人”是怎样做出这样的决定和悬赏的，而这些人类居然会把这种事看成一个好事——失掉翅膀就可以重新回到人类社会，做他有钱人家的儿子，像个正常人一样。金钱和低位大于自由，大于他的本性和本体——生而为变种人，却只有在放弃变种人的特征时才可能被家人和社会接受。  
他拽着那老板的领子，其他的人看到危险，挥舞着电击棒向他扑过去。他的翅膀阻止了他们，电击棒碰上翅膀虽然会疼痛，甚至烧焦一点羽毛，但这并不是大问题。他一把捞起还在地上的Kurt，还拽着那个人类，就腾空而起，然后像Kurt做的那样，把那家伙从空中扔下去。  
“你这个笨蛋，能动了吗？”他在空中摇晃着那个会瞬间移动的家伙。  
“哦！似乎……”Kurt清醒了点。  
“快滚回你的什么教授那儿！”  
“你不一起来吗？或者你想回到你本来的家——”  
“呸！”Warren啐了一口唾沫。  
“我也没有家可回。”Kurt说道。他在空中看着夕阳下的巨大城市，柏林墙两侧一片荒芜，街上人们疲于奔命。“只有教授那儿。”  
“好的好的那就快移动过去吧，不想带着你飞那么久！”Warren抱怨着。

完


End file.
